Not Gonna Get Us
by SymphonicPanda94
Summary: Aubrey Jones was your average teenager in District 2 but watch her world be flipped upside down when she's admitted for a special program in the Capitol. They say you never come back once you're in. But will Aubrey prevail? If she does, what lies ahead?
1. Chapter 1

I'm drifting . . . drifting above the sea and across the sky. Nothing touches me, my body still yet it feels as light as a feather. That what I feel like now, I can't tell if this is real or not. How long has it been? How long have I been here? I don't know, I vaguely remember how I got here in the first place. No, now that I think about, the memories come flooding back in. It had just an ordinary day. I woke up, went to school, hung out with some friends before coming home to my mother, father and little brother. We were eating dinner, enjoying a family meal together when suddenly, Peacekeepers came knocking at our door. Upon entrance, they claimed I had been selected for a special program in the Capitol and demanded I follow them quickly. My parents were quick to answer questions. What kind of program, they asked. How long will I be gone? The Peacekeepers denied them answers, only telling them that if I did not come willing, they would take me by force.

I was frozen in time then, wondering how this all happened and why me. District 2 was full of children ripe for the picking, yet I ended being that one above all else to be selected. Maybe this is how the tributes feel every year . . .

The thing is the Hunger Games aren't so bad because over here in District 2 we know that if you're selected for a special program in the Capitol, you're not coming back. That was a definite. I've seen it once. My classmate, Jane, a quiet girl who did her work with a pretty face and body to match, wouldn't have thought she would be selected. She just stopped coming to school one day, we haven't seen her since. Her parents don't speak of her much now, like she never existed but the grief is written all over their faces. We think she's dead but we'd never say this to them and there's no sure fire way for us to know. All we know is that being selected for special programs was something you wanted to avoid.

Knowing all of this, I didn't want to go with them. I was scared out of my wits! I wanted to beg them not to take me, trade me in for someone down the block maybe, just don't take me away. I was only seventeen, my life hadn't even begun yet and they were planning to uproot from my family, my home, everything. But then I felt a warm hand intertwine with mine. I glanced over to the side, looking into the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to my little brother.

"Aubrey, just go. It's gonna be okay." Jake told me, giving my hand a light squeeze with a reassuring smile on his face to comfort me. As I looked back, I didn't see the little boy I used to know. This boy looked at me with eyes full of understanding, wisdom beyond his years. He understood the dangers of defying the Capitol's wish, saw the horrors in the hunger games each year, the ugliness of this world we live in now. No, he wasn't a little boy anymore. That little boy that I grew up with, the boy I would rock to sleep when he woke from nightmares, that boy was long gone now replaced by a man like my father who stood before me now. I take a deep breath then, calming my nerves. I have to be strong for them.

"Thanks Jake. You'll hold down the fort for me while I'm gone right?" I said with some humor in my tone, trying my best to look nonchalant, acting like this was normal when on the inside I was dying. I returned the squeeze with a hug. Before parting, we touched, forehead to forehead for a moment, no words needed for us to understand each other. I then pulled away, whispering, "That's my little bro."

I couldn't say much to my parents. However, Dad was in much better shape than Mom. He remained strong for me, hugging me tightly, almost like it was the last time he would see me because it probably was. "I'll see you later then, pumpkin."

"Yea, Dad," was all I could say because I felt my own voice crack. I only realized then how badly I wanted to stay in those strong arms, protected and safe from harm. Pulling away, I looked over my mom, the sight of her almost bringing me to tears, actually causing a single tear to escape down my cheek. Her face was drenched in tears and though she was desperately trying to hold back sobs, some managed to escape. We hugged quickly, knowing the Peacekeepers would probably have to pry me from her if I stayed longer, and she kissed my forehead before sending me off.

As I followed the Peacekeepers, I took one last glance at my family over my shoulder, leaving my life of safety among them. I waved goodbye before walking out. I never looked back then.

Everything after that is a blur and before I knew it, I was here, drifting endlessly above the sea and across the sky. I'm not even sure if I'm alive at this point. Maybe I'm in heaven . . .

"Experiment 009 ready for testing, President Snow, sir." the voice reaches me and echoes throughout my brain as the world around me comes to crushing halt. Darkness surrounds me instantly; a scorching headache pulsates through my skull. What's going on?

"Wake her then, I'd like to see this one in action sometime soon." A person says, but the voice seems so much closer than the other and more sinister sounding. My nose catches the faint scent of roses and . . . iron? No, this smell is almost rotten, I can feel my nose scrunch up at the underlying scent. It's blood. I know it . . . Did the other person address him as President Snow?

I allow a light yet low groan to emit from my lips as I try to move around, my eyes remaining closed. I could only move my head from side to side, for all of the other body parts had been restricted. I had been strapped down like I was an animal. "Oh, so she can hear me. She's responding well then, I presume?" President Snow says.

"Experiment 009, age seventeen, height five foot and ten inches, has succeeded to retain sanity and adapted to chemical FX12 while obtaining new abilities beyond our own understanding at the moment. So far 009 has sustained a satisfactory level with all her training. We are going to run some tests and place her in a combat session between her current equal 008 and then analyze any new information we gain. If you would like, you are more than welcome to view the session as well, President Snow, sir." the first voice continues. The way he addresses me begins to irk me. My name is not a bunch of numbers, its Aubrey, Aubrey Jones. I wonder why that asshole addresses me like that but then I realize from the conversation, they're treating me like a lab experiment. Is this the program I was signed up for? To be treated like lab rat? My body does feel foreign to me now. I begin to wonder . . . what have they done to me?

It was then that I let my eyes lids flutter open. I couldn't see at first, a bright light blinding me but soon enough my eyes adjusted. "Ah, awake now, are we, my dear?" The President said and I turned my head to get a full view of his face. His face was the epitome of every child's nightmare, snake-like eyes, lips pulled back beyond non-belief and snow white hair with the smell of roses and blood that lingered around him. Oh yes, I think Jake has mentioned a face like this in his nightmares. Jake . . . I wonder how he's doing; I wonder how all of them are doing? Why won't they just let me go home? Why did I get picked in the first place?

"You should let this one get up and walk around a bit. Don't want our little star player to get stiff now, do we?" President Snow suggested with a twisted smile that made me feel uneasy. The fact that he referred to me as their star player didn't make me feel any better, and with his eyes constantly on me, recording my every move, every twitch, I had to look away. I distracted myself then, taking in my surroundings, becoming aware of the beeping of the heart monitor next to me. Then I noticed another guy walk up to me and begin to undo the belts around my body. "Miss, would you mind telling me your name?" President Snow asked me so suddenly. I snapped my eyes back to his with a frown on my face. He just continued to smile that twisted smile.

The lab worker blurted out, "Oh, President Snow, sir, the patient is probably unable to-

"Aubrey." I interrupted him. I wasn't going to let this guy assume I was unable to communicate with another human being just because he drugged me, god knows how many. But I swear that twisted smile on the President's face grew wider from my answer.

"Aubrey." He repeated my name, purring like a cat. "Well, it's nice to meet you dear."

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Bad place to end I know but I was running low on inspiration. I don't think this is enough to review on because I'm not so sure if you're getting an idea of what is going on here and where this plot might be headed but if you'd like to leave a review to say you're interested in it, then you're free to do so. So yea, if you haven't figured it out, my OC is Aubrey Jones.**

**You're going to get to know her better in later chapters so critics refrain from criticizing her at the moment. If you're not a big fan of OCs, don't read the stories and then have the nerve to talk shit about them. **

**So yea . . . Hope you guys are interested and I will see you in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

There were a few things I was sure of in my first few minutes of being conscious in this so-called special program. One, President Snow was one scary dude, whom I did not want to mess with, yet that is. Two, I'm not the only one and there are about a good fifty other kids and/or young adults in the same predicament. Three, I hate how this place reeks like a hospital.

After the lab worker released me, I was led to another room to eat my meal for the day. They had me on a strict diet, giving me all the nutrients I would in one meal that would get me through the rest of the day. I figured it was no surprise why I felt I had lost weight, it still felt weird. But nothing was as weird as the slop that I had to force down my throat, it sent a tingle down my spine as the concoction made its way down my esophagus and into my stomach. "God . . . That was awful." I murmured to myself before looking at the lab worker, hearing his pen scratch against the clipboard. With a heavy burp, I caught his attention. I smiled brightly before announcing, "I'm done!"

I would have knocked the little nerd out when I saw him roll his eyes but I figured that just the fact that he had to babysit me was torture enough. He led me out the room and down a white corridor, not once did he speak. I actually preferred the silence, more interested in learning about the facility I had been placed in. As we walked, other patients passed by with their own escort as well. I noticed a light-skinned boy, around my height and age with blazing red hair and eyes to match, a scar over his left cheek and down his arm. He seemed like the silent but strong type and as we passed by each other, he looked back at me. Though we didn't know each other, I could see in his eyes that he was probably just as lost as I was. The lab worker had mentioned before that I would be battling my equal, could that have been him? I hope not but I have a bad feeling regardless.

The other patient who passed by wasn't the friendliest person on earth, a petite girl with a bad attitude. She had light brown skin; her eyes were yellow with green flecks in them and her black hair short with purple highlights. If it weren't for the constant scowl she wore on her face, she might actually be cute. She scrunched her nose and sucked her teeth at me when she passed by. If the boy wasn't my partner, I wouldn't mind it if she was. I could **definitely**hit her.

Soon my escort had me follow him onto this elevator and as we descended, he spoke for the first time. "I'd advised you not to get cocky during your sessions and to avoid upsetting other patients. The research for them might be damaged if something intrudes or distracts them."

"Whatever man." I sighed as I leaned up against a wall, feeling my skin come in contact with the metal. I looked down; surprised that I had never taken note of my current attire before. I was just in a bra and some boy briefs. How had I completely ignored that? With a light chuckle, I asked, "So I'm not going to fight in my underwear right?"

No answer. This lab worker was definitely starting to get on my nerves but before I could say anything, the elevator doors opened, we had reached our floor. It was a pretty busy place, not that I wouldn't expect anything less in Capitol. There were people here and there with clipboards, papers, patients or messing with machines. Despite the clicking of keyboards and pens scratching against papers, the place was surprisingly quiet. That was until President Snow showed up, walking in with his usual smile. The lab workers began to scurry up to him, trying to present their individual projects but the president merely brushed them off, his sight set on me.

"Aubrey! Glad to see you walking around dear, but I must say I wouldn't have guessed you would be so bold with your attire." He commented, looking at me from the tip of my head to my toes and back. Any other time I would have run away, overcome with embarrassment, but I held my ground. In the Capitol, you show no fear because if you do, they'll use it to destroy you. Whatever this program was about I didn't know but I knew this. This guy got me into this program somehow, but I make a promise to myself that I'll make him regret it if it's the last thing I do.

"Well I shouldn't feel ashamed right? I should just flaunt it!" I tease him, arching an eyebrow and giving him a half smile. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, indeed I do but I think it's time now that you get prepared for your combat session soon. I don't encourage tardiness, I'm afraid." He said, taking my tease like it was nothing, his smile never wavering. He nodded to my escort nearby, a signal to get me out of his sight. The lab worker, just following his demand, gestured for me to follow and as we walked away, I looked back to see the president pull out a rose before he caught my gaze. I looked away but the feeling that he was still looking at me never left.

By the time we reached the dressing room, far away from the president, nausea overcame me and I puked all over the floor. The taste of the slop from this morning and stomach acid lingered on my tongue afterwards and I felt hungry. All the fear and anxiety I kept concealed just poured out. I wanted to cry, cry for myself and my family but I wouldn't, not in front of them. The lab worker merely cursed at the mess on the floor and phoned in for a cleanup. "Will you please proceed to your dressing room?" he said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Hey fella, you're the one who took the job, not me." I told him with a laugh because we both knew it was true. I then advanced through the open white door into another room. It was vacant with closets that looked as if they were made of steel and a vanity table for girls, I guess. I go over to the closet and open the doors only to find a tank top and long dark green cargo pants with black pockets and combat boots to match.

I mutter under my breath, "So this it?" I would have expected more of a variety being that I was in the Capitol but then again, I was also their little guinea pig at the moment. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

I suit up, letting the tank top settle around my hips and my boots flare out a bit because I didn't put much effort into tying them. I rake a hand through my hair, figuring it's probably a mess. I think I should do something with it but then I noticed a strand of hair dangling from my finger tips. It's a light silver strand of hair, but that can't be right because my hair is brown. There's no way . . . I thought but remember the redhead from earlier. Suddenly, I'm at the vanity table sitting in front of the mirror and staring at my own reflection. At first, I don't recognize myself and I think maybe they've switched my body with some other girl, but even the Capitol hasn't figured that one out yet. My hair, changed to a light silver now, just below my ear on the left side and touching my shoulder on the right side. My eyes had transformed as well, blue flecks sprinkled across chocolate brown irises. The only thing that seemed to go unchanged was my skin and the rest of my body but if I were to go home now, my parents might not be able to recognize their own child at first. Home . . . I wish I had something to remember them by.

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts then. I snap my head around just in time to see another lab worker walk in, a woman this time. She glanced up from her clipboard and I noticed how her thick-rimmed glasses settled on the tip of her nose and her lips were colored with bright red lipstick that matched her eye-shadow while her dirty blonde was pulled back in a messy bun. Now I can see why the vanity tables were here.

"Expe- I mean . . . Aubrey, you are scheduled for a combat session in ten minutes," She announced. Gesturing me towards the door, she added, "If you would follow me please."

I quickly grab an elastic band off the vanity table before leaving so that I can tie my hair back. She led me down a few corridors towards the training hall, passing this dome along the way that I figured was the combat arena. By the time we got to our destination, I was tired of walking and actually sweating a bit. I could even see the lab worker trying not to smile, clearly amused. She stood in front of this scanner, reciting her name, security number and then having her face scanned. A few seconds later, the information was confirmed and two doors slid open to reveal what was only hidden mere seconds ago. That's when I realized where I was. They had placed us inside the Training Center and as I stepped into the training room, I imagined the tributes from the previous Hunger Games who stood where I did now, preparing themselves to live or die.

"Please select your weapon of choice." The lab worker said, pointing to the wall lined with every weapon in history. My first thought was, why would I need a weapon for a combat session? Killing someone was not part of the deal. "All patients are required to select one weapon for combat sessions. I'd advise you to choose wisely."

"Well, can you at least give me a idea of who I'm up against?" I ask her, the words just escaping my mouth. It wasn't something I expected to come out at first but then I realized it was a pretty good question. Knowing my opponent better would benefit me, making selecting a weapon less of a hassle. However, that would make it all too easy and by the smirk that formed on the lab worker's face, I knew that was exactly what she was thinking. "Sorry, but I can't provide you with that information."

With that comment, the lab worker left me standing there, contemplating over what weapon I should bring with me. There were grenades, guns, swords, knives, anything and everything that could do damage to human flesh. It was a hard decision and a scary one, because I was basically picking a weapon to kill someone. Would I even be able to do that with ease? Just seeing blood made me queasy, so how was I going to overcome this? I don't know . . .

"Having a hard time?" The voice popped up next to me and I glanced over to see the patch of red hair and a pair of ruby red eyes I had walked by earlier. I gave a light nod, not really having much to say. "If it helps, I'd suggest one of those knives to start you off seeing as they're easy to use, but maybe that's just my specialty."

"Thanks for the advise but I don't even know who I'm up against. They could have guns, and then what good would a knife be?" I reply back honestly, the redhead boy agreeing with a nod. I wonder if the scars on his body are from combat session, if so then I'll probably have one soon too.

"I see what you're getting at. Then again, what if they don't use guns at all? What if they use brute strength?" He questioned, eyebrows raised. I felt like it was more than a question because he sounded like he was hinting at something, like he knew who my opponent was. I just didn't know if I should trust this boy, it might be a setup but it could be friendly advice. Should I trust him?

I ask him in a serious tone, "You're not trying to set me up, are you?"

He lets out a loud laugh that softens to a light chuckle, aware of the other kids around us. "Trust me; you would know if I was lying. But hey, it's just a suggestion. You don't have to take it if you don't want to."

I figure his advice is the best I'll get at the moment. Grabbing a few knives, I stuff them in the pockets of my pants. Before he leaves, I say, "Hey! My name's Aubrey, in case you're wondering."

His ruby eyes flicker back to my face for that moment. With a smile, he told me his name. "Ebony."

While he walked away, I mumble, "I'll see you around then . . . Ebony." As I twist a knife around in between my fingers, I hope I won't be committing suicide by believing him. If he's right and I survive, I'll probably have to use this against him one day. Oddly enough, I hope that day never comes and I realize this must be how the tributes feel when they make allies. Knowing that only one can survive, you'll have to be quick and take out your ally . . . because if you don't do the job, they will, without a second thought. I wonder if that will that be me soon. Will I be so ruthless that I'll slaughter anyone to get what I want?

This might be the goal of this special program. To train and mold me into a ruthless murder, a weapon they can use at will and I'll have no choice but to follow. I had dreams before this all happened, dreams of being anything but what the Capitol's wants, but now they seem out of my reach and I'm right where the Capitol's wants me to be, against my will. Is this all I'll amount to then? Being the Capitol's loyal mutt?

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Thanks for reading! Leave a reivew if you're interested in reading more please. If you have any questions about the plot, you can ask but all will be revealed in due time. :)**


End file.
